


Kisses: A Spotter's Guide

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinds of kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses: A Spotter's Guide

There are the morning kisses, sleep rough and sour, but all the more joyful and welcome to Danny because they mean waking up in Steve's bed, with Steve. They are slow, unruffled, unfurling into something large, and nameless, but beautiful. And then there are the hasty, hidden kisses secured in empty corridors, stolen in blind corners, and in the car when they think no one is looking. Barely a brush of lips on stubble, or mouth corner. Neither one of them is comfortable with public displays just yet. Steve never has been, and Danny just isn't with this, not because Steve is guy, well, maybe a little bit because Steve is a guy, but mostly because Steve is his boss.

Their first kiss was angry, no surprise, but a revelation fueled by hunger, passion, and a little bit of rage. They bruised each others lips with their teeth and their unceasing exploration of each others mouths. Danny wanted to know every micron of Steve, is still mapping his topography daily with hands and lips.

But the kisses Danny likes best are the ones that come after they shed their long day at the office and pop open two beers and kiss in the yellow light of the kitchen in their home. They are just them: Danny and Steve. Nothing else matters except Steve's hops scented breath, and his lips cool from drinking.

They kiss like they mean it, like there is nowhere else they'd rather be, and like there are no other things to think about, mull over, stray bits of case or procedure. Despite all their friction, the sparks they let fly, sometimes things between them are smooth and sweet.


End file.
